


Find Me

by XLKSLBCCDTKS



Series: 01001010 01001100 [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mystery, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape, Seducive Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLKSLBCCDTKS/pseuds/XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: Everything is happy.Jonghyun and LuHan have their family, Taemin and Minho finally had a child, and Yamori is long gone.Or, is he?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsbetterifyoudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbetterifyoudo/gifts), [A00RA69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A00RA69/gifts).



"Yoogeun, wake up!" Minguk pouted.  
"You've gotta walk me to school! It's my first day of high school!"

"Fine, fine." Yoogeun huffed.  
"What time is it?"

"7:30.." 

Yoogeun's eyes shot open and he bolted out of bed, rushing to get dressed.   
"Go get breakfast, I'll eat at school!"

Minguk nodded, skipping out of the room and down to the kitchen where their parents were waiting.  
"Morning, Eomma! Morning, Appa!" 

LuHan turned around and smiled.  
"Morning, sweetheart!"

"Ready for your first day of high school?" Jonghyun smiled, resting his head on LuHan's shoulder as he set a plate of eggs and toast in front of their youngest son.

Minguk nodded happily, stuffing the egg in his mouth and making his Appa laugh.

"Careful, honey, you might choke." Jonghyun pouted.

"I'll be okay, Eomma!" Minguk giggled.

There was a knock on the door, and LuHan ran to open it.  
"Hey, Taeminnie!"

Taemin smiled, holding Amber's hand.   
"I came to drop Amber off~"

"Good morning, LuHan Oppa." Amber smiled politely.

"So cute, so polite~" LuHan giggled, ruffling Amber's hair.

Amber giggled.  
"Can I come in, Oppa?"

"Of course." The oldest smiled, standing aside so Amber could run in.  
"How do you get her to behave so well?" 

"You know, I wish I could tell you." Taemin laughed.

"Amber!" Minguk exclaimed, running from his breakfast to hug Amber.

"Minguk Oppa!" Amber giggled, hugging back.

Jonghyun took a photo of them, "awe"ing internally.

Yoogeun ran downstairs.   
"Are we walking Amber, too?"

"If that's okay." Amber smiled.

"Of course it is, we just have to leave right now." Yoogeun grabbed Minguk's coat, putting it on his little brother.  
"Gotta go, bye Eomma, bye Appa."

Each of the kids and the parents said goodbye, before the three walked out, each of the younger two holding one of Yoogeun's hands.

Jonghyun hugged LuHan tightly, sniffling.  
"They're getting so big so fast.."

LuHan nodded happily.  
"Minguk is getting chubby, it's so cute~"

Jonghyun nodded, giggling.   
"I need to find out what Taemin and Minho do to Amber to make her so polite." 

Taemin laughed.   
"I don't know! But speaking of polite, we'd better get going to work."

Jonghyun nodded, kissing LuHan's cheek.   
"He's right, I'll be back tonight."

LuHan nodded and gave Jonghyun a goodbye kiss before the other two left.

-

The day wasn't busy, they only had a few customers as most of them had school.

At the end of the day, after everyone had left, Taemin pulled Jonghyun to the break room.

"Is there something wrong, Taeminnie?" Jonghyun frowned.

"Kinda.." Taemin bit his lip.  
"Well, uh.. When Minho and I were trying to have a kid and we couldn't, it turns out I wasn't the problem.. Minho has a shortage of sperm, he couldn't get anyone pregnant." 

"Then.." Jonghyun tried to think.

"Jonghyun.. Amber is your daughter.."

The older felt his head spin, trying to comprehend it before the door burst open and an out of breath LuHan ran in.

"Jonghyun, the kids are missing!" 


	2. Hide and Seek

"What do you mean they're missing?!" Jonghyun exclaimed, worry filling him as he stood up, as well as Taemin.

"The kids came home and I told them I was going to the store and when I got back, Minguk and Yoogeun were gone and Amber was beaten and tied up.."

"Where is she?!" Taemin stood up, terrified of his only child being hurt.

"She's in the hospital right now with a broken arm, they said she'll be okay.."

And with that, Taemin was sprinting out of the room.

Jonghyun got up after him, hurriedly getting LuHan in the car and driving home.

When he ran inside, the house was empty.

There was a chair with broken ropes in the middle of the room.

"This is where I found Amber." LuHan frowned.  
"When I asked her who did it.. She said that a big man with blonde hair wanted to see Yoogeun's other parent.."

Jonghyun swore his heart stopped.  
"N-No.. Yamori, he-he can't.. He can't be alive, he was shot.. I saw it.."

"I guess he is, or this is some sick prank."

"Wait, there's a sticky note on the back of the door!" Jonghyun ran to the door pulling a small green sticky note off the door.

_"Well, I see you've noticed the absence of your, or, our children.  
I've taken back our child and that other child. I'll tell Yoogeun about me, and dispose of that other one.   
He's a spawn of that tiny man who took you away from me, and he's a distraction to our relationship.  
But, I will give you a chance to find me, but if you want that other man to live, I'd suggest that he doesn't come with._   
_Find me where we first met._  
_-Yakumo Oomori"_

Panic filled Jonghyun.  
"H-He's gonna kill Minguk!" He exclaimed.

 "Come on, we have to go where he asked us to. It's our best chance of saving the kids."

"We? Me. You're staying here." Jonghyun looked into LuHan's eyes sternly, going outside.

"Our kids. I'm going with." LuHan frowned.

It took five minutes of arguing while driving until Jonghyun gave up, taking in a deep breath as he saw the cafe he used to work at.

"It'll be okay.." LuHan said softly, holding Jonghyun's hand.  
"I'll shove this whole car up his -ss if he even thinks about hurting you." He growled, earning a laugh from Jonghyun.

They got out. LuHan squeezed Jonghyun's hand as the younger started to tremble when they walked in.

Yamori, Yoogeun, and Minguk were nowhere to be seen.

There was, however, a small sticky note on the old counter.

Jonghyun read it aloud.


	3. A/N

http://archiveofourown.org/works/13059975


	4. Betrayal

"So you understood my note. I'm glad. I got a little impatient, so I decided not to wait.  
I'll still be willing to meet you. Find me where I so generously took care of you for two years.  
-Yakumo Oomori"

Jonghyun tensed up even more than he had before.  
"N-No, he's taken them to.. He's taking th-them to.."

"Jonghyun, calm down. I'm right here, I'll protect you."

"I-It should be me protecting you.." Jonghyun kissed LuHan's head.   
"In order to do that, you're taking yourself home.. I'll find them on my own."

"No!" LuHan pouted,  
"They're our children, and we're going to find them together."

"No, we aren't!" Jonghyun left, taking the car with him.

"Jong-" LuHan sighed and ran after the car.

-

After an excruciating run, he finally made it to the house where Jonghyun was found all those years ago at the same time as the mentioned man.

All he heard was Jonghyun getting out of the car and yelling at him for putting himself through that before it all went black.

Jonghyun whined and put his husband in the backseat. He put a water bottle next to him and grabbed a handgun from the glovebox before locking the door.  
"He's going to get himself killed like this.." He mumbled before slowly approaching the front door. He felt his heart pick up speed rapidly.

_'Not now, it's for your kids!'_

He broke the door open, keeping his gun ready.  
"Yoogeun?! Minguk?!"

Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw Yoogeun, just standing there.

"Yoogeun! Are you okay?! Where's your brother?!" Jonghyun dropped the gun and rushed to his son, checking him to the best of his abilities.

"Minguk's gone." Yoogeun simply walked past his father and grabbed the handgun.  
"Appa's in the car?"

Jonghyun nodded.   
"He tried to run here and he passed out.."

A nod, and then Jonghyun realised a terrible truth.

Some say that the world ends with not a bang, but a whisper.

Jonghyun called that bull. He felt his world end with the bang of a gunshot.

It was directed at LuHan, who was awake now and getting out of the car.

He found himself screaming his husband's name and grabbing the gun from Yoogeun's hand.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, young man?! You've probably killed him!" He was at the car door in a split second, grabbing his husband as tight as he could, desperately putting kleenexes into the wound to stop the bleeding. 

"He's not my Appa. What do I care?" He watched as Yoogeun switched weapons and shot at Jonghyun, but all he felt was a dart enter the flesh of his neck.

Jonghyun could only wonder what the hell Yoogeun was doing this for, or why he was so upset at LuHan and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so short chapter but I really wanted to give you guys an update after so long, I didn't have access to my computer, I'll try to get a longer chapter in soon~


End file.
